Into the Dark
by EmotionallyConfuzzled
Summary: Edward Cullen has to learn to live without his eye sight, after an accident with his two brothers leaves him blind. He finds himself falling into a depression, but when his brother Emmett's long lost sister appears at their door step,will there be hope?AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I came up with this short-story (will probably be only a couple of chapters long. Maybe 3 or 4. Idk) and decided I would publish it! It will not be updated regularly though, because I am still working on AIFH, my main story. And TBC is my second in progress story. -_- So, sorry to everyone who wants me to be updating the other stories right away, I'm a pretty lazy person…-_- Sorry. **

**And this is ALL HUMAN so no vamps will be appearing. AND this is not comedy! Can you believe it?! Kitty-chan doing something that's not funny?! Well, you better believe it.**

**And the Cullen kids are 15, (other than Edward who is only 14 w) and are all adopted. But Jasper and Rosalie are twins. And they are all HUMAN. No vamps.**

**Emmett POV**

We were just getting home from school, Carlisle and Esme picked us up. School was so boring right now…it was almost the end, and I wanted to be done with it! A couple more weeks till Summer vacation!

I jumped out of the car and dragged Jasper along with me, since he accidentally had one arm in my backpack.

"Sorry Jazz." I said to him briskly, and ran to the house. Jasper ran right behind me, and soon stood next to me.

I got a evil grin on my face.

"So what should we do today, my brother?" I asked him deviously.

"I don't know." He said, with a bored look on his face. He really needed to be more enthusiastic. Like me!

Edward came walking in the front room. I could always do something evil with Edward….but he was such a goodie-goodie he wouldn't even think about it. Darn.

But, I could always do something evil _to_ Edward. Bwehehe.

"Jazz, lets go up in Edward's room really quick!" I said to him in a yell-whisper so Edward wouldn't hear. He hated other people in his room.

"You know he hates that, Em." Jasper said. He was almost as much as a goodie-goodie as Edward. _Almost_. I could have Alice do evil stuff with me, but if it was against Edward, she would probably stick up for him. He was her favorite brother. Hmph.

"Oh, just real quick, Jazz." I begged him. Before he answered, I ran up the stairs.

I looked back and Jazz was following me. I smiled. I knew he would be in with me.

By the time we got to the third floor, we were pretty tired. We went up to Edward's door (which was closed most of the time) and pushed it open. Esme had just made him something to eat, so he was probably downstairs.

"I wish Esme made something for _me_ to eat…" I grumbled. Edward was such a mama's-boy.

"Em, she offered it, but you said 'Nah!' and ran into the front room." Jasper said. Sometimes I wanted to punch him.

"Whatever…" I muttered and went into Edward's room.

Gosh, it was a mess. I looked around until I saw a small box. Ah-ha!

"Jazz! It's what we're looking for! Edward's private box, of his private "stuff"." I said.

"I didn't know we were looking for anything." He said, still wearing the same bored expression. That was about to be wiped right off.

"Let's play monkey in the middle! You know, that game where you toss something around and the smaller person tries to get it!" I said excitedly.

"Isn't that kind of cruel?" he asked. Psh.

"Nah, it's fine. It's just Edward's stuff. And he knows we're kidding around." I told him. Jazz needed to lighten up.

"Okay…" He said and we walked out of the room.

We got downstairs and saw Edward finishing a sandwich. Lucky.

"Hey Eddddiiieeeee." I called out, blocking the T.V.

"Emmett, you know I hate that nickname. Now what do you want? You're blocking the T.V." He said, in an annoyed voice.

"Now Eddie! That's no way to treat your loving brother! Especially when he has this." I said, holding up his box.

Edward's eyes turned the size of saucers. He jumped up and ran over to me.

"Emmett, give me that back! Right now! I'm not kidding. You're going to break something!" He yelled, jumping up and trying to get it. Edward was getting taller than me (not taller than Jasper though), but he wasn't there yet. We ran out into the backyard, (AKA- forest) and ran around to the side of the house. It was a big open area, but it did have rocks and twigs everywhere.

We saw my little sister Alice, and my babe Rosalie lying on fold-out chairs, trying to get a tan. I snorted. Good luck doing that in the rainy town of Forks.

Alice sat up.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked me and Jasper, who was throwing the box back and forth with me, while Edward tried to catch it.

"What does it look like? Teasing Edward of course!" I yelled to her, throwing the box back to Jazz.

"I want to join." Rose said, jumping up. That's my Rose.

Jazz threw the box to her, and Edward nearly fainted.

"Dammit, Emmett you better not drop that box! There is delicate stuff in there!" He shouted, running over to Rosalie, who threw it to Alice. Alice was short, but she was fast.

"You piqued my curiosity Edward!" I yelled.

I started to open it, when Edward tackled me. He may not look strong, but he kind of is. Ow.

We were wrestling on the ground, when Jasper came over and snatched up the box. I got up, Edward cursing on the ground, and ran over to Jasper. He gave the box to me quickly, while Edward ran over to us. Jasper ran across the field, and motioned for me to trip Edward. Edward came running over, so I did as Jazz told me, and tripped him. He tried to get his box, but I held it up high. Then I tackled him, the box still in one arm.

Bad move.

We went crashing into the ground, sliding. I didn't even think we could go that far. Well, you learn something new everyday. I also learned that that boy has some _strong_ lungs. He yelled so loud my brain rattled. We had stopped sliding, and we were a good amount away from the rest of our siblings. I got up. I had some blood on my arms, but it was just a few scratches. I held out my hand to Edward to help him get up, when I actually saw him. He had blood all over his face, and I couldn't even see his eyes. There was so much blood. He was still yelling, and I could hear the rest of our siblings making their way over here. I didn't think Edward was hurt badly, probably just a few scratches like me. I got up, and walked over to Rose.

"What happened, you guys?" Alice asked.

"Ehh, we slid into the ground. That's about it. I got a couple of scratches, and so did Ed over here." I gestured toward Edward, who was trying to sit-up. It looked like he was going to pass out.

**Esme POV**

I was doing laundry, when I heard the kids doing stuff outside. I heard Edward yelling something about not breaking "it", whatever it was. I sighed. Emmett needed to give him a break. If he was throwing around something of Edward's, he was going to be in trouble…

Then I heard Edward's yelling. Loud. It sounded like he got hurt! My poor baby!

Carlisle came into the room, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What was that yelling, dear?" he asked, while I stood there. I wanted badly to go check on my kids.

"Carlisle, I think that was Edward! We have to go see what's wrong!" I said, a little frantically.

We ran out the back sliding doors, and went around to the side of the house. We saw Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett coming out of the forest.

"Where's Edward?" I asked very calmly.

Emmett shrugged. "He's getting up. We tackled each other into the ground, and went sliding, but we're okay." He said like it was nothing. It certainly was something!

"All of you. In the house. Now." I said as Carlisle and I went to find Edward. Emmett had said he was coming, right? It didn't look like it.

We found him slumped against a tree, unconscious. My poor baby! What had happened?

Carlisle went into doctor mode, right away. He went around checking him before he picked him up.

"He's unconscious from the loss of blood. We need to take him back to the house. After I check him thoroughly, those kids are going to be bombarded with questions."

I nodded and followed Carlisle into the house. We came through the sliding doors again, and saw the kids. Emmett was watching T.V, Alice was painting her toenails, and Jasper and Rosalie were playing chess. They looked like they didn't even know what was going on.

They turned around when they heard us coming through the door.

"Hey mom! Where's Edward? If you see him, tell him his box is somewhere around here." Emmett said with a smile. Maybe he really didn't know what happened…

"Edward is right here, thank you very much, _unconscious from blood loss. _And when Carlisle is done checking him out, you kids will have many questions to answer." I told them, sternly.

Emmett's eyes were huge.

Alice squeaked. "What happened to him?" She asked. I hoped to God she wasn't a part of any of this.

I turned and glided away after Carlisle, and went upstairs. He took Edward to his "doctor" room, which was just a part of the library (A/N: Like in Breaking Dawn) that had a bed and medical items.

He started cleaning Edward, and trying to find the source of the blood.

About 15 minutes later he was done.

"The source of the blood was his face. It looks like when Emmett and him "tackled each other" Edward went face first into a pile of twigs and sticks. I think….he lost his eye-sight." Carlisle said to me. I was in shock. Edward…blind?

**Edward POV**

…Ow…Something hurt like crazy. I couldn't tell what it was. I felt really weak, and I didn't want to get up. I just remembered Emmett tackling me, and then darkness and a lot of pain. And then screaming for Carlisle…gah! Emmett was going to make so much fun of me! I should have just shut up and followed Emmett. Now I will forever be the 14 year old who screamed for his parents. Great.

I tried to sit up without opening my eyes. I had identified the source of pain, and it was definitely coming from my eyes. I didn't want to open because I knew it would hurt.

I tried to sit up, and when I did, there was a gasp. A very feminine gasp…of course! It was Esme. I would recognize that gasp anywhere. She was a very common "gasper" with all of Emmett and Alice's stunts.

"Esme?" I asked, to make sure it was her.

"Edward?! Edward? Are you okay? Do you feel anything? Are you in pain?" She started talking like crazy. My eyes hurt so bad I wanted to cry. But I couldn't because that would give Emmett and Jasper even more reason to tease me.

But, the pain took over and I started to cry. Damn.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme said, as she threw her arms around me. I was pretty weak, probably from blood loss. But where did the blood come from? I bet I was really pale. I tried to open my eyes to see.

It hurt like crazy to open my eyes, but that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was that I couldn't see! I started crying uncontrollably, not sobbing, but a lot of tears were pouring out. What was wrong with me?

"Esme, what happened?!" I half yelled, sitting straight up.

"Edward, can you see at all?" She asked, hopefully.

"No…" I said, unsure of what that meant. It was probably just a side-affect of my injuries (whatever they were) and would go away soon…

Esme started sobbing uncontrollably, and hugging me. What the hell was wrong?

**A/N: Yes, I am ending there. I have a lot of stories to be updating right now, (only three, but it **_**seems**_** like a lot!) and I need to get started on updating their chapters. But I really wanted to type this, but don't expect and update right away! I have many stories to be tending too! And this is my first time writing angst/drama so giving me some pointers and tips would help a lot. Mostly I'm a funny girl. I think about 48% of me is funny, 60% is sarcastic, and 2% is angsty/emo/dramatic. But I'm not as bad as my bf. He is about 70% sarcasm, and 30% dramatic/over-reactiveness. Pshh. Wonderful combination.**

**I forgot my disclaimer! I don't own Twilight!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! I know I said I wouldn't be updating, but I found some time. Now remember, I'm not used to writing angsty, dramatic stories.  
So that means if my natural humor comes out in the story anywhere, just tell me. I can't help being funnnnnneeeeee.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Breaking Dawn would have been written a little differently. As in Edward and nessie would have more bonding time,  
and they're wouldn't be a chapter gap on Isle Esme ;D *wink wink nudge nudge*

Emmett pov

I was sitting on the couch eating chips and watching TV when I heard a yell. It sounded like Edward, so I freaked out a little. Apparently, he had been knocked unconcious when we took our little "fall". It's not like it was my fault, but I still worried. Especially about what Esme was going to do with me.  
I looked toward my little pixie-like sister and saw her knees curled up against her chest. She was pretty worried about Edward, more so than the rest of us (Don't get me wrong, we were worried too) and she looked like she was resolving something in her head.

"I'm going to go up there and check on Edward." She said as she stood up suddenly. Esme hadn't let anyone in his room yet, she said he was sleeping.

"Are you sure mom will let you?" Jasper.

"She better."

I watched as Alice danced up the stairs to Edward's room.

Sorry for the sudden POV change.

Alice pov

I had to see what was wrong with Edward. What if he had gotten hurt? Badly? I know that wasn't very probably, but still. I worried about my brother.  
He was my biological brother, and even though I loved Emmett he could be an idiot sometimes. and Jasper wasn't really my "brother" even though Esme is our "mom"...it's confusing, I don't like to think about it.  
Emmett had a sister too, but he doesn't remeber her very well. She got adopted before him, and they seen or talked to eachother in 10 years, since she had gotten adopted. He said she was one year younger than him, her being 4 when he was 5.

I lightly pushed the door open, just enough so I could peek through. It was ver dark, I couldn't see a thing.  
"Edward?" I asked quietly. If was asleep, I didn't want to wake him up.  
In responce I heard a moan. I tip-toed to Edward's bed side, tripping over some stuff on my way.  
"Alice...Esme said....uh-" He got cut off by another one of his moans, as his head fell back onto the pillow. I could only see his actions in the dark.  
"Alice, I can't..see. And Esme and Carlisle said it's going to be like that...for good. Y'know...blind..." He murmered as he tried to sit up.

My brother couldn't see. And he wasn't ever going to? He was...blind? That did'nt fit together. Edward+blind= ???. It just didn't compute. My mind ranting was cut off by Edward.

"I swear...." he said, coughing a bit. "I'm going to kill Emmett. It's his fault! It's all his fault! If he hadn't been such a fucking-" "Edward! Language!" I heard as light footsteps came up behind me.  
Esme took one look at me and put on her annoyed face.

"Alice, did I say you could come up here?"

"No."

"Let her stay." Edward piped in.

Esme glanced at him and sighed.

I looked to her.

"Mom" I whispered. "Is he really....y'know...."

"Yes..." She whispered back. "That's what Carlisle said...And he is a very good doctor. I-"

"I can hear you guys, you know." Edward interupted with his trademark annoyed tone.

"How about we turn the light on so we can al se-" Esme stoped suddenly, when she heard Edward sigh.

She brushed her skirt off awkwardly and got p to turn the light on. She glided on back to the bed, while I looked at Edward.  
His face wasn't bloody anymore, and he still looked he same. He had gotten our Mom's orangey-brown hair (almost bronze) , and I had got our dad's black hair.  
black hair. But we both had the same eyes, brilliant emerald green, but now his looked different. Still beautiful, yet unseeing. They looked like they had a layer of film on them, cloudy almost.  
"Do I look any different?" He asked, sounding bored. If this were me, I would be mad. Not utterly bored.  
I shook my head, but soon remembered he couldn't see it.  
"No, not really."  
"Are you lying?"  
"No."  
"Can you kill Emmett and Jasper for me?"  
I smiled.  
"I can kill Emmett. But I don't think i have it in me to kill my boyfriend."  
He frowned.

Esme stood up. "I'll just...leave you two alone for a minute." She mumbled as she walked to the door.  
Edward looked toward my direction.  
"Tell me Alice...should I be really mad at Emmett, yell at him, and strangle him...or should I act like everything's fine, and be all depressed to where the guilt eats him alive?" Wow. My brother was devious.

"Second option, definetly."

He smiled somberly.

"I knew you'd pick that one. Now come on, lets get up. I'm bored of laying here, and I'm not in any pain right now." I helped him get up, to where he could stand. I wondered if this was the time to ask questions....probably not.

"So what does it feel like?" I whispered. Timing being had wrong never stopped me before.

He frowned, and then stared in my general direction. "It feels like not being able to see anything." He rolled his eyes. Well, atleast he was himself.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Smartass." I smacked his shoulder.

He smirked. "The one and only."

"Hey Alic-" I turned to see Emmett swinging around the doorway. He stopped when he saw us.

"Oh, hey Edward...you okay? Y'know, 'cause I heard Dad say you were unconcious and stuff..." He trailed off.  
Edward turned around to face the wall.

"Oh, it's fine Em. It's totally fine that I can't see. I'm just going to go sulk in the corner now." He said as he slowly walked to the corner. Or what he though was the corner. I watched as he walked straight into the wall.  
"Ow! Dammit. Help me Alice." I went over to him and turned him toward the corner of his room. "Thank you." He said, trying to say it with what little pride he had left.  
I almost smiled at how ironic this was. "You're welcome." Edward hates depending on anyone for anything.

"Haa...err ha....this joke isn't very funny, if it's meant to be. seriously, you can see right?" Emmett asked as he shuffled into the room.

"Emmett, he cannot see. We have established that." I said, adding a sigh at the end. I liked to try to lighten up the mood, and I always did. But right now wasn't the time for that. This was serious, it was actually happening. My brother was blind, and according to Esme, it was permanent. It seemed like a dream, a horrible dream that I wasn't going to wake up from.  
"So when is he going to be able to see again?" That must have triggered something in Edward. He looked up from where he was sitting and his cloudy eyes were blazing with anger.

"Emmett, I'm fucking blind! This isn't a joke! I cannot see. I will never be able to see. Thanks to you and Jasper, I am blind." He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked down.

Emmett's eyes went wide. "Edward, I am so sorry! Words cannot even describe how sorry I feel. I can honestly say it isn't all my fault, though. Alice, Rose, and Jasper were teasing too."

"Emmett! We didn't tackle him!" I was starting to get angry now.

"Yeah, but you were taking part in the events that lead to this!"

"I was just joining in! If anyone was to be blamed fully, it should be yo-" I was cut off by Edward getting up.

"Everyone, just shut UP. I'm tired of the fighting. I am blind. I'm going to have to learn to deal with it. It's nobody's fault, so can we all just shut up, please?"

I shut my mouth. Edward didn't like when people fought. Him and Rose had the shortest tempers, and some anger issues, but he hated when other people fought.

"Of course...let's go downstairs." Muttered Emmett.

Esme pov

I was mad. No, I was livid! I was also incredibly sad. It pained me to see any of my children in pain, and my poor little baby was blind. I kept telling myself this couldn't really be happening, but it was, and I had to face it. Poor Edward....he wouldn't want me pitying him, but I couldn't help it. He was my son. Noy biological of course, but him and Alice had been with me since they were toddlers. Along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I just didn't want to think about how this was going to turn out.

I glided downstairs. Rosalie and Jasper were playing the PS3 that Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had begged for.  
"Rosalie. Jasper. You need to come upstairs. Now." They looked at me, and when Jasper saw my face he quicky turned the game off.  
"What is it mom? How's Edward?" My eyes started to tear up.

"Edward isn't okay right now, and he'll only talk to Alice, so no going in his room." I was about to continue when Rosalie interuppted.

"What do you mean he isn't okay? What happened to him?" She asked sounding truly worried. They may fight a lot, be she still loved him.  
I took a deep breath. ""He...can't see, but Alice is helping him cope." Their eyes went wide.

"What do you mean he can't see? So, he's like, blind?" Rose asked. Jasper turned toward her.

"Yes Rose, blind is what you call people who can't see." He said, rolling his eyes. She smacked his head.

"Yes, he is...blind." It was hard for me to say it out loud. Saying it out loud made it seem more real.

Jasper's eyes went huge, as did Rosalie's. "Wow. How is he holding up?" Jasper asked quietly.

I sighed. "He's doing fine, he's sort of mad, but his natural gloomy nature is taking over." Edward did tend to get dperessed easily, and I could just imagine what this was going to do.  
"Can we go up there?" Jasper asked.  
"He's probably sulking with Alice." Rosalie said as she turned around.  
"He has a right to sulk."  
"Whatever."  
I glared at Rose. "Rosalie Hale, your brother is going through something terrible. Show some sympathy."  
"It's not like he wants it. He's so independent, he'd probably bite my head off if I said I felt sorry for him."  
However tight she may have been, that didn't give her a right to talk like that.  
"Rosalie, say one more word and you're grounded."  
She opened her mouth, but then closed it, glared at me, and turned around.  
"Yes, you can go up there Jasper. How about yo-" I stopped talking as I heard a loud "Ow!" coming from upstairs.

"Oh, thank you for leading me into the railing Alice. I appreciate it." "It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with you. You still have your incredibly dry humour and witty sarcasm."  
"Alice, I'm blind not retarded." "Are you sure? There might still be some retard in there..."  
:Oh shut it you evil little pixie."

I turned to see Alice, Emmett and Edward coming down the stairs. Alice was behind Edward, and it looked like she was helping him. But anyone who knew those two would know better...

"Alice, I swear, you push me one more time and I'm sending you back to never never land."  
"Oh ha ha. How long did it take you to come up with that one?"  
"My brain just works faster than everybody else's. It's a gift."

Jasper jumped up. "Edward are you okay?"  
Edward stared into space. "Oh yes Jasper, I am totally and completely blissful." He rolled his eyes.

Jasper stared at him. "Edward, this is serious. You. Are. Blind."  
"I think I know that."

Jasper looked irritated. "This is what I'm talking about. You're in pain, physical and emotional, and you try to cover it up with sarcastic remarks." Jasper has always been very sensitive to other people's emotions.

Edward looked annoyed. "Jasper, I'm fine. Leave it be." Jasper still looked irritated, but he sat down.

This was going to take a while to get used to.

A/N: Can you guess who Emmett's younger mystery sister is? Hmmm....well here's the next chapter of Into The Dark. I adore Alice and Edward's bickering back and forth.  
And I lied. Rosalie and Jasper aren't the only ones related. Alice and Edward are too. Please don't flame me for spelling, grammar, etc. I really wanted to get this out, and I don't have the time to edit right now D: I'll do it later. I have to lighten the story up a bit with Alice and Edward's bickering. It's fun to write.  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. The List

I made a list of the characters in this story and their personalities. Some people were a bit confused.

Carlisle Cullen -Age-32 Carlise is the adoptive father of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. He is also the wife to Esme Cullen.  
Carlisle is very nice and stays calm in hectic situations. He works at the Forks hospital, but has been many other places and is very rich.  
Height- 5'11 Body Type- Lean, well muscled Hair- Snowy blonde (very light) (blonde)  
Eyes- Light blue Esme Anne Cullen -Age- 33 Esme is the wife of Carlisle Cullen and the adoptive mother of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.  
She is very nice, and extremely motherly to her adoptive kids. Esme had a baby boy around 19, but he died shortly after birth. (She won't admit it, but everyone knows Edward is her favorite.  
Height- 5'5 Body Type- Average Hair- Caramel (mix between brunette and red-head)  
Eyes- Soft green

Mary Alice Masen Cullen- Age-15 Mary likes to be called Alice, because she doesn't like her first name. She is the biological sister of Edward, adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme, adoptive sister to Emmett and Rosalie, and girlfriend to Jasper. She got adopted when she was 5 years old along with her 4 year old brother. Their parents died, but no one knows how. Alice is bubbly, short, and pixie-like.  
She loves to shop, and loves dragging everyone along with her. She is the only one who can deal with Edward when he's being sulky, depressing, angry, etc. Height- 4'9 Body Type- very thin, petite Hair Color- jet black (brunette)  
Eyes- emerald green

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen -Age-14 Edward is the biological brother of Alice, the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme, and adoptive brother to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. He lost his eyesight from an accident with Emmett and is the youngest of all of the got adopted with his sister Alice when he was 4 years old. Edward is tall (for his age) and is the source of Emmett and Jasper's constant playful teasing. His body shape is tall and skinny with some has a ferret named Bartleby. :D He always overthinks, or overestimates the situation. If you ask him a question, he'll think about it for minutes and then give you his answer. The overthinking tendency often gets him into trouble.  
He is VERY sarcastic and has an extremely dark and dry humour. Very dry. He gets depressed easily and doesn't see the point in life. He would never do anything to try to kill himself though, he loves his family and is protective of his sister, even if he is one year younger than her. He has anger issues and a short temper, Alice being the only one who can control them. Rosalie just makes them worse.  
Height- 5'10 Body Type- Long, lanky, skinny Hair Color- Copper, Bronze (Red head)  
Eyes- Deep emerald green

Rosalie Lillian Hale -Age- 15 Rosalie is the biological sister of Jasper, adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive sister to Alice and Edward, and girlfriend to Emmett. Her and Jasper were both 7 years old when they joined the Cullen family. They're parents were drug addicts and no one knows what happened to them. Rosalie likes working on cars, even though she isn't old enough to drive them yet. She has a short temper, but not anger issues (like Edward has both). She can be very vain and selfish sometimes, but cares about her family deeply. Most likely, the reason Rosalie and Edward don't get along is because they are too much like the other. She often fuels Edward's temper tantrums and keeps him going, whilst Alice tries to stop them.  
Height- 5'10 Body Type- Athletic, lean Hair Color- Golden blonde (Blonde)  
Eyes- blue-purple (almost violet)

Jasper Whitlock Hale - Age-15 Jasper is the biological brother of Rosalie, adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother to Edward and Emmett, and boyfriend to Alice. He was 7 years of age when he got adopted with his sister. Jasper teases Edward, but only because Emmett wants him to. He can empathize with everyone, and wishes to be a therapist of some sort when he gets older. He can calm Rose down, but not by much. His body shape is tall and lean, but very muscular. He also loves Alice very much and is extremely protective of her, much like Edward.  
Height- 6'0 Body Type- Lean, well muscled Hair Color- Honey Blonde (Blonde)  
Eyes- Dark Blue

Emmett Swan Cullen -Age- 15 Emmett is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother to Edward, Alice, and Jasper, and the boyfriend to Rosalie.  
He has a biological sister, but he hasn't seen or talked to her in 10 years and barely knows her. He is very fun to be around, and he likes to try to lighten the situation with jokes and innuendos. He teases his little brother Edward alot. A LOT. But he still loves him, he just has a wierd way of showing it. He's actually very protective of him,  
He used to go to the gym a lot, but Esme got tired of him not being in the house, so they built a huge indoor gym which Jasper, Rose, and him use very frequeently. Alice doesn't because of her build, she's more frail and petite. And Edward has the same body type as Alice, so same goes for him. Emmett is determined to make Edward work out though.  
Height- 5'11 Body Type- Body builder, very well muscled Hair Color- Brown (brunette)  
Eyes- Chocolate brown

Here you go everyone! I hope you enjoy this list :D Remember to review! 


	4. I'm Not Okay

**A/N: Yay! Update! Thank you for all of the awesome reviews. Does anyone have any suggestions? Remember: First angsty fic, first All Human fic, a lot of firsts for me with this fanfic. Tips and ideas are greatly appreciated!**

**Music I listened to while writing this chap (btw, the chapter names will be songs I'm listening to while writing that chapter)**

**I'm Not Okay -- My Chemical Romance**

**Famous Last Words-- My Chemical Romance**

**Gloomy Sunday – Billie Holiday**

**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Boo! I don't own Twilight! **

**Alice POV**

It had been about a week since the 'incident' as Esme referred to it. It had been a week off school for spring break, but we didn't get much of a break. Mostly because Esme had grounded us for a month -except for Edward- and we didn't get to go anywhere. Another reason though, was because I don't think any of us was in the mood to get up, go somewhere, and have fun, when Edward was wallowing in pain. It took a couple of days to register the fact that my brother was blind. It's only been a week, and it seems pretty real now. What with all of the help we give him (which he says he doesn't want) and Esme reminding us every ten seconds (which he objects to also).

We had to go to school this morning, and I was wondering if the rest of the tiny town of Forks knew about my brother's 'incident'. The whole school probably knew by now.

Edward was only 14, but he was still a freshman with me in Forks High School, because of his IQ. He was easily the smartest out of all of us, Jasper coming in second, then Rose, then me, and lastly Emmett. Emmett was…smart…just not genius level.

I could tell Edward was nervous about school. He didn't want a cane. He said it made him feel like a retard, to which Esme smacked his head. All he wanted was sunglasses. He had asked Carlisle how his eyes had looked, truthfully, and all Carlisle said was that they looked the same, except there looked like there was small layer of film maybe, clouding them up. That had been enough for Edward to become self-conscious about them and ask for sunglasses.

I walked by his room, that was still on the third floor. Esme and Carlisle had tried to talk him into taking a room on the first, or even second floor. But since he was the most stubborn person I had ever met (and was related to) he stood his ground, wanting to keep his third floor room. Which wasn't that great of an idea for someone _who could not_ _see_.

_CRASH _

"DAMMIT!"

I popped my head into his room quickly, like I had just happened to be walking along the third floor for no reason. The image that greeted me would have been funny if it wasn't so pathetic.

Edward had managed to get tangled up in his sheets, and tripped trying to get out of bed because of the sheets, and while going straight from getting tangled and tripping, to falling and going face first into his wall of CDs, breaking some in the process.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Go ahead my dear sister. Laugh." He scowled at nothing in particular.

My eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're perfume. You smell like a mix of Cotton Candy and Jasper's cologne."

I scurried over to help him. Just as gotten over to him, Esme appeared out of nowhere.

"I heard a crash! Edward, are you hurt?" She questioned frantically.

"Only my pride mom. Only my pride." He sighed. Esme rolled her eyes and helped him up. Esme left him to get dressed. I picked out his clothes. Before he was blind and after. Like I was going to let my brother become a fashion disaster!

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, examining the broken CDs. There were only two or three.

"Alice, what does this say?" He picked up half a CD. I read it.

"Debus." That's all it said.

He sighed.

"Damn. It's Debussy, one of my favorites." He slumped his shoulders.

"We can always get you another one." I said, cheerfully.

He half-smiled.

I picked out a white button-up and some black jeans for him. If it were all up to me, He would be wearing a blue shirt, with green pants, or neon something. But alas, his closet only consisted of white, brown, beige, grey, and black, so I had to work with what I was dealt… Really, I could dress him in whatever colors I wanted, and he would never know. But I knew that would be cruel. Even with the thought that it would be cruel, there was still that nagging voice at the back of my head that was telling me to do it….

Whatever, I wasn't that mean.

I went downstairs and waited for Edward to get dressed. Jasper and Rose were eating breakfast, and Emmett was doing spring break home work.

"Ugh! Why did we get homework for break! Now I have to do it right before school!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Emmett, it was only a day's worth of homework. You could have stayed after school with us and did it."

"Yeah, but I had detention! I stayed after school, but I didn't do homework!" He whined.

Jasper sighed. "Okay, bring it here." Emmett hopped up excitedly.

"Thank thank thank you Jazz! You're awesome!" He said as he handed Jasper his homework.

Jasper glared at him. "Next time we have home work over break, _you're_ doing it." Emmett kissed him on the lips to which Jasper yelled and fell off the stool to the bar.

"Emmett! Gross!" he said, wiping his lips so hard, they look like they were going to come off.

"Thank you Jazzy!" Emmett yelled, skipping off into the other room. I heard a crash and a tumble.

Rose, Jasper, and I went to see what it was, when the picture in front of us explained it.

Emmett had been skipping up the stairs, care-free, when he ran into Edward, who was trying to be careful on the stairs. It looks like they both tumbled down them and were now on the ground, Edward rubbing his head and arm, Emmett rubbing his butt.

"Edward, watch where you're-" Emmett was cut off by Edward's intense glare. It wasn't directly at Emmett, it was more like in his area.

"No Emmett, how about _you_ watch where _you're_ going. Trust me, it will work out better like that!" Edward got up, and stormed into the kitchen, almost walking into a wall. Which then led to an aggravated yell. I swear, Emmett was the only one who could set off one of Edward's hissy fits without being even an hour into the day.

Emmett stood up. "Ugh! He's been freaking out at the drop of a hat! It's getting really annoying!"

"Well Emmett, I suspect you would be like that too." Jasper said to him.

Emmett grumbled all the way to the kitchen where Edward was banging his head against the bar. I went and sat next to him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked.

He lifted his head up. He had put his sunglasses on already, but he had a few tears.

"No. I can't do this." He answered as he resumed the banging of his head.

I grabbed his head. It looked like it hurt when he did that. That masochistic idiot…

"Yes you can Edward, you just have to try. At least for Esme. It kills her to see you like this." I put my hand on his back. He sighed and nodded.

Emmett came over.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry, I know it's not your-"He was cut off by Edward.

"Shut it Em, I'm fine." His crooked smile was slowly creeping its way onto his face. "I'm just being a whiny, little, bi-"

"Edward!" Esme yelled from some other room. She had super-hearing or something….

Emmett laughed.

Jasper sauntered over here.

"Edward, here are your better glasses. If you want them." He put them in his hands.

"Thanks, Jazziper."

"You're welcome, Ed."

"I really hate that name."

"And it really hates you."

Everyone started laughing (except Edward, who pouted) and we walked into the living room. Esme had to drop us off at school. Mainly because we lived too deep into the forest for a bus to pick us up, and Rose, Emmett, and Jasper couldn't legally drive for another year.

"Is everyone ready to go back to school?" Esme asked excitedly.

There was a pathetic chorus of 'yays' and 'woots' along with Edward pumping his fist in the air with absolutely no enthusiasm.

Esme sighed and loaded us into her silver Volvo, which she had promised Edward he could have when he got his license.

We got to Forks High School, and Esme dropped us off. I had Edward by his hand, and was dragging him along. We weren't exactly 'popular' here. We would be maybe, if were more social. Rosalie was easily the prettiest girl in the entire school, and she was only a sophomore! We were all pretty beautiful I guess….and I bet we could be popular if we wanted, but we didn't. We stuck together as a family, and even though everyone knew our names, we didn't know theirs. I sort of wanted to make friends or atleast one best friend, but I was content with my brothers and my sister. If someone happened to come up to me though…I would definitely try to make friends!

Everyone was staring at Edward. You could almost feel his frustration. He could tell when people were looking at him.

Jessica – A girl that wanted to be in our 'group' but didn't make the friendship cut, even for me- came running up to us. Jessica most obviously had nursed a crush on Edward since Junior High, and I wondered if she's heard about his 'incident'. It was most likely..Jessica and her mom were the town gossips.

"Hi Edward! I like your sunglasses." She said, trying to flirt. He just scowled and turned his face away. Usually he wasn't this rude to Jessica…

She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well, how did your guy's spring break go?" She asked, grinning. Well maybe she didn't know..

'Just _smashing_." Sneered Rosalie and Edward at the same time. That was weird!

Rose looked toward Edward and laughed. Then he laughed too.

"Jessica looked a little confused. "Uh, you're using sarcasm, right? That means something went wrong?"

Jasper sighed. "Yes Jessica, there was an incident where Edward lost his eyesight." Ahhh. My Jasper. He didn't like beating around the bush.

Jessica's eyes went wide. "R-really? Oh, I'm so sorry!" She went to hug Edward when he stopped her.

"Please don't touch me."

She looked a little hurt, but backed away. "Well, I'll see you guys later.."

I headed to my first period class, while Emmett and Jasper went to theirs they had together, and Rose went to hers. Edward looked a little panicked.

He grabbed my sleeve. "Alice, can you walk me to my class?" Usually Edward didn't want any help from anyone, but I guess he realized he couldn't do everything all by himself anymore. Good.

"Of course." I could just get a late slip from the office.

I walked with him to his class and told the teacher what had happened. He said he already knew, and the other teacher's too. Forks! Gossip travels like wildfire here.

I got a slip from the office, and made my way down to my first class.

An hour later I got out. Yay! Wow, school was so boring without my brothers and sister with me! I _really_ needed to make some friends if I was going to survive through my classes.

All the rest of my classes were boring…I had Rose for one, and Jasper for one too, but I was still super happy when I got to go to lunch.

I heard fighting going on down the hall.

"Now maybe you'll stay away from my girlfriend, won't you Cullen?"

I quickly rounded the corner and was shocked by the scene in front of me.

I quickly texted Emmett.

_Em! Get down 2 Edwards bio class!_

Mike Newton had Edward by the collar and was holding him up against the locker. Tyler Crowley was with him.  
He fist connected with Edward's face, and the crack echoed off the walls. He let him drop to the ground, ignoring his pained moan.

"Newton! What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled. I may be small, but I can pack a punch. I saw Emmett jogging into the hall.

"Alice, whats the ma-" Mike freaked out upon seeing Emmett and darted off like the little weasel he was.

Edward had his knees curled up to his chest, sitting against the locker. I hated seeing him like this! Emmett and I rushed over.

"Edward! Are you hurt?" I asked, kneeling.

"I think my nose is broken." He said in a surprisingly irritated tone. He looked up, showing us his nose. It was really crooked, he was right.

"Crap Edward. Can I carry you?" Emmett asked. He knew better than to just pick him up.

He sighed. "Yeah..." He picked him up, bridal style, and carried him. We walked to the nurses office, while I tried to make conversation.

"So…why was that weasel Newton mad at you?"

He snorted. "Some crap about Jessica. Like I care. I don't even _like_ Jessica. She's just some snotty, little, brat. There's nothing special about her."

Surprisingly, (considering how good looking he was, even for a 14 year old) Edward had never dated anybody and 'didn't plan to' as he put it. But Jessica would probably be the last person he ever dated if he did start.

"That still didn't give him any right to hit you like that." Emmett said.

"I could have taken care of myse-" He started, but was cut off by Emmett.

"Edward, cut the crap. Just accept our help, we'll all be happier that way." We got to the nurse's office and told her what happened. She just nodded.

"I'll call the Forks Hospital. They take care of stuff like this." Oh great…

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Yes, this is Forks High School. We have a student by the name of Edward Cullen with a broken nose, and we were wondering if his siblings could drop him off….mm…yes…okay, they'll be right there."

"You guys can go. Your other brother and sister can come too if they want."

We went by Rosalie and Jasper's class.

They came out and saw Edward being carried by Emmett.

"What the hell happened?" Rosalie asked while Jasper stared.

"Newton broke his nose."

Rosalie looked pissed. "Well why?"

"Because Jessica was flirting with him."

"Emmett, can you put me do-"

"No."

"Why not? I can walk, y'know."

"I don't care."

Edward pouted and through back his head.

He grinned crookedly.

"First day of school: Success!" He shouted through the halls.

**A/N: Edward's so silly.  
Mike is such an ass! I mean, I know that I'm the one writing him, but it doesn't feel like it. It feels like he's making me write him like that. Stop making me write you like an incredible ass Mike! Stop it! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO EDWARD!**

…**Okay, I'm done fighting with Stephenie's fictional characters. If you want me to keep my sanity, please review!**

…**On second thought, my sanity's already gone. Review to get it back for me!**


End file.
